1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device for lifting articles. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device which is particularly suitable for lifting a generally cylindrical or toroidal article, such as a tire, wheel or the like, and maintain the article throughout the lifting process in a substantially vertical orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that certain articles because of their shape and/or relatively heavy weight are difficult at best to move from one location to another. It is also known that when an article, such as a tire, is resting against a wall or several articles are stood vertically side by side against one another in a horizontal row, it can be difficult to partially move an article away from the wall or stack in order to grab it. It is further known in the tire industry that a tire can be difficult to handle for testing, transporting, mounting, installation or the like. This is particularly true when the tire is a large size truck tire which is mounted on a rim and inflated.
Many devices are known which assist in the handling and installation of an article, such as a tire. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,351. U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,351 discloses a crane type apparatus for handling a tire and rim assembly that is relatively heavy. The apparatus includes a scissors mechanism having a pair of tongs pivotable relative to a bar. Lower end portions of the tongs are movable toward and away from one another. There are a plurality of holes in the bar for receiving pins in order to change the position about which the tongs pivot. This allows the scissors mechanism to adapt to different width tire and rim assemblies. The lower ends of the tongs pivot toward one another and relative to the bar when a force is applied by a crane arm to a link which tends to slide along and move upper ends of the tongs upwardly. This pivoting of the lower ends of the tongs toward one another causes a "grabbing" action on the tire and wheel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,313 discloses another scissors mechanism for handling a tire. The mechanism includes a pair of tongs which are pinned together between their respective ends and are pivotable relative to one another. The lower ends of the tongs are meant to engage opposite sides of the tire or rim. One of a pair of chains is connected to a respective end of each of the tongs in order to pivot the tongs relative to one another when tension is applied to the chains. One of the chains is shorter than the other in order to offset the pivot location of the tong mechanism with respect to the tire and rim assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,139 discloses a tire lifting device having a support surface for supporting a radially Inwardly facing portion of a rim or a tire. The apparatus also includes a tire gripping element which is reciprocally movable relative to the support surface and which can be pivotable relative to the support surface. The tire gripping element acts to retain the tire from separating from the support surface. The tire gripping element can be pivoted and reciprocated by various means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,506 discloses a wheel lifting device having an adjustable grasping mechanism for accommodating various sized tires. The grasping mechanism retains the tire from falling over when movable chocks lift the tire. The grasping mechanism may be adjusted through an arrangement of four fasteners which extend through four slots, respectively, in a gusset to permit movement between members. However, these members are not easily adjustable and are not automatically moved upon actuation of the wheel lifting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,334 discloses a wheel clamp having a scissors mechanism in which tongs are pivotable relative to one another and support radially inward facing surfaces of a rim or a tire. The tongs are relatively pivotable relative to one another and are actuated by tensioning a chain attached to the tongs. A second embodiment includes a member for supporting a side of the tire when the radially inward facing surface of the tire is supported by another member. The two members are relatively movable to one another in one direction only. Again, however, the members in this second embodiment do not automatically move to clamp the tire upon actuation of the mechanism.